More Than Just Silly Moments
by IrishPride N IrishHope
Summary: They start out as fickle moments between friends and develop into so much more than that. As we grow older all we can think about is how we have changed and how the ones we once saw as play mates have also changed…to our liking.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Misashi Kishimoto Sama does.

Plot: They start out as fickle moments between friends and develop into so much more than that. As we grow older all we can think about is how we have changed and how the ones we once saw as play mates have also changed…to our liking.

Pairing: SakuraSasuke, InoShikamaru, NejiTenTen, KibaHinata, ShinoTemari

---

A young girl sat swinging on a small park swing nearby a rather large school building. Her feet barley touched the ground and her eyes looked down just below the tips of her shoes. Suddenly rain began to fall. Not from the perfect blue sky but from her soft eyes.

"Hey." A voice called from behind her.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Shocked, she looked up slightly surprised for being talked to. When she looked up at the person who had gently laid their hand on her shoulder she met a beaming face of a young boy around her age.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked cocking his head to the side. "Mind if I sit next to you?" He pointed to a swing next to her in indication.

She shook her head. "G-go a-ahead." She blinked and gave a small attempt at a smile. "I-I'm okay."

The boy sat down on the swing and tilted his head more to the right to look over at her. "I don't think you are…okay." He grinned rather toothily. "You would be fine…if you weren't crying." He pointed to the gentle tear stains on the girl's small pale cheeks.

She blushed a light shade of pink and wiped away the stains as best as she could with her jacket sleeve. "R-really I'm f-fine."

He chuckled. "Okay." He traced one of his triangle markings that were painted on both of his cheeks lightly with his index finger. "I hate to be…uh…what the word…is is it…uh…" He placed the finger that once traced his cheek up to his chin in thought. "Oh….I hate to be nosy…I think that's the right word…but…may I ask you something?"

She looked over at the boy. For a strange reason it felt good to have his company. "S-sure." She nodded at him and began to play gently with her two index fingers.

"Thanks. Why were you crying?'' the boy asked running a free hand through his dirty unkempt spiky brunet hair.

She heaved a sigh. "I-I…don't know…" Her shoulders heaved up and down as she spoke. "I…h-hate to be so shy….s-so afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" He asked interrupting.

"Of talking to o-others." She pushed both index fingers together nervously. "I…a-am afraid they'll mo-mock me." She heaved a sigh and looked at the ground below her. "I-I've been picked o-on many t-times before….e-even by my o-own family.''

The boy laughed and shook his head. She looked up into his black thin pupils in question. "Shy? Being shy…isn't bad. You're different because of that. And being different makes people Enrique..." he wagged his finger playfully at her.

"Unique?" She asked correcting him.

"Yeah, that word. That means…that…people who are smart would see that you are one of a kind. So special you're like an angel walking on earth." She blushed and tried to hold down a giggle that was soon to escape her mouth. She blinked as he beamed at her and his eyes twinkled.

'"My mom always told me…that women should be seen as strong…I see you as strong as superman… or batman if you like. But my mom always said to respect women….but…I always thought I did." He made a silly face almost making her giggle once more.

"My mom also said that when someone is born a new set of wings are put on angels at the same time. So where are your wings can I touch them?" He asked as his eyes sparkled in excitement.

She shook her head. "I d-don't have w-wings. I'm n-not an angel…" She blushed.

"Darnit…I really thought you were." He made a simple pouting face for a few seconds until his face lit up once more. "Can you keep a promise? Will you make me a promise?"

"S-sure. And y-yes I keep p-promises." She nodded and looked sincerely over at the boy.

"Can you promise me….to smile? I'd love to see a pretty girl smile…" He beamed. "Usually…err wait…especially if they are as pretty as you…if that's possible." He gave a forceful nod. "Can you keep that promise?"

She blushed and began to play with her jacket zipper as she nodded. "O-okay" She stuttered.

"Oh by the way… I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I'm from the Inuzuka clan. We are the clan of the dog masters. I'm gonna be a ninja one day. I'm also joining the academy….tomorrow is my first day. So I'm already on the pathway to my dream. I hope you become a ninja…and we can be on the same team…that would be nice." He took a deep breath before grinning toothily back at her.

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. From t-the Hyuuga clan. We are Byukagan w-wielders. I'm also g-going to the academy." She smiled for the first time over at the boy.

"Okay. Pleasure meeting you Hinata-chan." He bowed. "I'm sorry but my momma is calling me…I hope to see you tomorrow…oh…by the way I love your hair and your eyes…they are really pretty." He jumped off the swing and wove goodbye to the silver eyed, blue haired girl that watched him leave before actually getting off her own swing.

-----

"Master Shikaku!" Whined a woman dressed in a casual maids outfit. "Master Shikamaru…I beg of you." The maid pleaded as she tilted her head to the side so she could see a lazy man leaning against a counter and his lazy son sitting at a table nearby.

"Gosh Myakka why must you be so…so...damn bothersome?" The father huffed standing up and crossing his arms as he glanced over at her with a lazy stare. "Those stupid bags are ten times your weight. Be smart Myakka. Put the bags down on the kitchen counter then talk to me…" He ordered calmly.

The maid stood there juggling the heavy bags full of groceries with both of her arms shifting on her feet to get a better look at the man. "Y-yes sir." She heaved obeying his orders and gently laid down each bag on the counter.

"Good….now what was that you were saying earlier?" The man asked yawning into a wide hand.

The maid took several deep breaths before opening her mouth to talk. "Masters….please…you must go out and buy a gift for the mistress."

The man grunted. It was just great buying gifts for a stubborn, nagging, and bothersome wife. "Yeah. Okay…" The man wove his hand lazily in the air calling forth his son. "Come Shikamaru we are going to buy some gifts. For your mother."

The lazy boy stood up and followed out of the kitchen only muttering two words as he left. "How troublesome."

The maid gently put a hand on the man's broad left shoulder stopping him from leaving the kitchen. "Oh…here's the list my mistress wished to give you." She waved a long list written in neat cursive tauntingly in his face.

He grunted and snatched it from the maid's grip. "…" He grunted and without even a glance at the paper for it's written contents stuffed the paper into his coat pocket without any hesitation or thought.

"Oh…and master…Shikaku…please don't say those vile words you always say." She knew by the man's aggravated look that he knew she meant the words damn bothersome. "We don't want the mistress to have a angry fit would we….i wouldn't want her to be angered."

The man heaved a sigh and nodded as he exited the kitchen and the house with his son behind him gazing up at the milky white clouds.

"How damn bothersome can women be? Myakka and your mother….they are both to damn bothersome for their own good." His father grumbled breaking the awkward silence between them.

The young boy grunted and lazy looked up at his father who towered over him. He sighed and shrugged before looking back at the clouds without any trace of interest on his facial features.

"Well…now that we are in town…might as well…start the bothersome shopping." The man pulled the long list from is pocket and glanced over it his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Gosh…you would think this was some kind of list for grocery shopping or shopping for a huge party….it is so long" He scoffed. "Only a bothersome psychopath of a woman would make a birthday wish list this long."

The boy shrugged uncaring once more. "Yeah." He yawned into his small hand.

The man rolled up the paper and stuffed into back to his wrinkled coat pocket. "How bout we buy some flowers…I know the perfect place." The man forced the boy to follow without giving time for his own son to say what he thought about buying flowers for his mom or how he felt lacking behind a raging man.

"Here." The man came to a halt and pointed aggressively at a flower shop with a huge sign that read 'Yamanka Yowzer Flowerz' on the front door knob. The man entered dragging in his lazy pouting son after him. A young blond girl just about eight, the same age as the lazy boy who now sat in a corner in an awkward crouching position, leaned over the counter a gigantic smile plastered on her face.

"So…" The girl began eyeing both the man and the boy. "How may I help you?"

"I want Inoshi…please get him." The man replied taking out a cigarette box and a lighter from his coat pocket. He gently lit the cigarette and stuffed the lighter and box back in his coat pocket. His eyes watched the girl as she nodded to him in response then turned her head to a giant wooden door.

"DAD! THE MAN WITH THE MAGICAL POINTY BEARD THAT COMES TO ATTEND POKER GAMES AT OUR HOUSE EVERY SATURDAY IS HERE…WITH HIS LAZY SON…" The girl screeched.

The man rubbed his beard and groaned. "It wasn't that pointy….nor was it magical.

"Shikaku…old pal…from the good old days." A long haired blond man emerged from the door way that the girl yelled at directly just a few minutes ago. 'Tell me is that your boy?" the blond man asked pointing to the lazy boy now leaning up against a wall nearly asleep in comfort.

Shikaku gave a disgusted look after looking down at his lazy son before turning to the blond man and nodded. "Yes he is. And is that your girl Inoshi?" Shikaku questioned pointed a finger at the girl who jumped off the stool a minute later.

Inoshi nodded. "My daughter tomorrow is going to the academy is your kid going?"

"Of course he is…We Nara men…are all forced to become ninjas not flower people." Shikaku scoffed.

"Not cool…not cool…." Inoshi growled at his friend and past teammate. Inoshi began more aggravated as Shikaku lazily shrugged and mouthed out the word 'so'.

The girl crept over to the thinking boy and poked him as she plopped down beside him in a sitting position."….Hi…I'm Ino…"

The boy yawned and looked lazily over at her. "I'm Nara, Nara Shikamaru…" He yawned again.

Ino played with a loose strand of blond hair uncertain of how to get this conversation going. "You know what I think about our parents? I think that…"

"That they are troublesome." Shikamaru interrupted. Ino's eye twitched in agitation. No one…no one could talk to her like she wasn't miss Konoha, which mind you she wasn't. But she wouldn't tolerate this lazy attitude…at all…so she planed to make his like miserable as they would go to school together. She would….she had to come up with a plan before tomorrow. She had to put a stop to the annoying actions of thinking everything was troublesome and not worth a damn.

----

Sorry it is short…and stupid…but we will work well on it next chappie…and we promise it will be longer….because then we will include the fave characters of the story. Er….we meant main Characters of this ficcy.


End file.
